Private Joke
by olgouchna
Summary: C'était comme une blague . Quelque chose que seules lespersonnes présentes à un moment précis pouvaient comprendre . Cette blague, elle la haïssait .


Private Joke

C'était comme une blague . Un truc que seules les personnes présentes à un moment précis comprenaient . Que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre . Un lien qui unissait ces personnes, les isolant du reste du monde . Ils se comprenaient par des sourires, des regards . Et les étrangers , les nouveaux, ce qui avaient pris le train en route, qui étaient arrivé après, qui n'étaient pas présents étaient inévitablement mis de côté . Et cette blague, Ginny la haïssait plus que tout car elle l'excluait .

Leurs regards, à chaque fois qu'_ils _venaient leur rendre visite dans leur appartement dans le Sud de Londres . Ces expressions qui montraient qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans se parler . Ces sourires en coin qui se formaient sur leurs lèvres, leur rappelant une anecdote de telle ou telle année . Leurs mains qui se crispaient sur la première chose à portée de main à la mention d'un élément qui leur rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu . Tous les trois . Sans elle .

Elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas des amis ordinaires . C'était au-delà et ça l'avait probablement toujours été . Ils étaient liés parce qu'ils avaient vécus . Par leurs souvenirs heureux du temps de Poudlard, mais aussi par l'Horreur . Et ça, que pouvait elle y faire ? Absolument rien .

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle en souffrait . Si seulement ils l'avaient pris avec eux . Mais non, ils étaient partis sauver le monde juste tous les trois, portant un fardeau bien lourd pour trois adolescents qui auraient dû se préoccuper du dernier balai à la mode .

Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre, elle se sentait complètement stupide . Elle ne comprenait jamais les sous entendus, ne percevait jamais les regards en coin . Elle ne voulait pas les voir, plutôt . Car si elle les voyait, leur signification lui était complètement inconnue.

Et ça lui faisait mal, de savoir qu'elle serait ainsi mise de côté toute sa vie . Elle leur en voulait d'être si proches, d'avoir vécu tant de choses ensemble, elle était jalouse de leur complicité, de ce lien si particulier qui les unissait .

Mais que pouvait elle reprocher à Harry, à Ron ou à Hermione ? Rien si ce n'était de ne pas l'avoir prise avec eux pour la Chasse aux Horcruxes . Mais quel adulte mature remettait de vieilles rancunes d'adolescents sur le tapis à 24 ans ? Personne ne comprendrait . Et ils auraient raison .

Elle avait toujours été surprotégée, exclue dans sa tour d'ivoire . D'abord dans son enfance étant la seule fille parmi six garçons qui la surprotégeaient, puis à Poudlard exclue des aventures de son frère, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse et sa meilleure amie . Et ça continuait . A croire qu'une malédiction pesait sur elle . Après une guerre, la mort de son frère, son emménagement avec l'homme le plus célèbre du monde magique et la victoire de la coupe des Clubs de Quidditch, ses vieux démons restaient coûte que coûte .

Car si elle savait que Harry et elle survivrait, cette situation pesait perpétuellement sur leur couple . Le fait que son compagnon ait vécu des traumatismes qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement partager avec elle était un problème délicat . Chacun d'entre eux avait des blessures, mais Ginny aurait tellement voulu être avec lui durant ces périodes de troubles, afin qu'ils aient pu se soutenir mutuellement, comme le couple qu'ils étaient .

Mais Harry était parti de son côté et durant les neuf mois qu'avait duré son périple, on aurait dit que quinze ans s'étaient écoulés .

C'était ça, l'envers du décor . Les malaises qu'on met derrière afin qu'ils se voient moins . Le vase cassé que l'on glisse sur le tapis avant de reculer et de se dire : voilà, tout est beau, rien ne s'est passé, personne ne verra rien puisque ce n'est que le dessus qui les intéresse. L'apparence fade et lisse, sans aucun intérêt : Les invités à la pendaison de crémaillère de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, la nouvelle adresse des Granger- Weasley, La présence du Trio D'Or à une gala de charité . Passionant .

Même si je sais que le temps va faire son œuvre et que les blessure seront moins à vif, je sais que je serais toujours un peu en trop lorsque nous nous retrouverons tous les quatre et quand je serais la seule à ne pas comprendre la _blague _.


End file.
